Monkey Castle
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: The title says it all, it's Monkey Castle!
1. A break?

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed... "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park

My version of Monkey Castle… In style of the cartoon. Sort of.

(Intro End) "This Is Hero 108."

As the Air Force was flying over a jungle that was inhabited by a castle full of monkeys, they spotted a gang of blue, yellow and white monkeys being taken away by High-Roller.

"We'd better report this to Commander Ape Trully!" Rosefinch said. They turned around and flew off towards Big Green.

As the commander of Big Green, known as Ape Trully, and to his former teacher Parrot King as Monkey King, was walking through the corn field on the main land, when he was jumped by the zebras. He jumped in fake surprise, this was getting to be a very boring pattern.

"We will capture you and get a reward from Master High Roller!" A black zebra with white stripes, known as Sparky Black said.

Oh brother… He thought, plainly bored out of his mind and he just made his umbrella hat swirl and inside the base, they heard someone yell "First Squad, deploy!"

The four members of First Squad, two boys, one girl and a rabbit came flying out of a large open hole in the front of the base.

"Oh man! We'd better get out of here!" The black zebra's brother, a white zebra with black stripes called Sparky White said. The brothers jumped into the air grabbed each others legs and spun off in the direction of East Citadel just as First Squad hit the sand.

"What was that about?" A short teenager asked. He had tan skin and wore red and black, he had yellow eyeballs with red pupils. His name is Mighty Ray.

"Maybe… Zebra's get… Scared?" The white rabbit with skull markings, black eyes, red pupils and a carrot sticking out of his mouth said, he is known as Jumpy Ghostface, king of Rabbit Castle.

"Huh! Those striped donkeys didn't want to mess with us!" Mighty Ray said out loud.

Commander Ape Trully gave a very bored sigh. He was the only one in Big Green who had not taken some time off.

"Commander, I think it would be best if you took some time off." A tall teenager said, he had a deep husky voice, gray hair despite his age and had white eyes surrounded by blackness like that of a panther. He wore a black shirt and a light tan cap and had a purple staff on his back.

Ape Trully gave a sarcastic sigh. He was bored and very tired. He scoffed.

"You need a break." Mystic Sonia said. She had white skin, blue eyes, wore a gray dress and had a living pink hat called Yaksha who made noises that everyone guessed were laughs.

"Commander… Take break.… Need time off." A white rabbit said jumping next to the commander.

"I do not need breaks." The disguised monkey said as the squad gathered around him.

"Yes, you do. You're the only one who hasn't taken time off. This break is what you need Commander." Mystic Sonia said to the weird box shaped man.

"I guess-" He was interrupted by Rosefinch

"Commander! The monkeys and humans from Monkey Castle are being taken away by High-Roller!" Came Rosefinch's voice. They looked up to see the Air force hovering above the ground. The monkey in disguise gave a horrible screech.

"Let's go!" The disguised king of monkey's said loudly and he jogged across the water on the turtles and then came out of the base in a helicopter. "Follow me." He said through a loud speaker.

The turtles and the air force followed the Commander to Monkey Castle, he made the copter stop and then had it land. The Air Force followed suite.

"Commander, what are we -" The Commander held up a hand and Mighty Ray stopped talking.

"We have been going around in circles." Ape Trully said. He turned to the Air Force "Have the bats cling onto your backs and the chickens to your heads."

"Huh?" Everyone asked. They were all bewildered.

"Trust me, please." He said. He knew this had to be a trap. But he also knew if they found out he was a monkey, he would have no choice but to fight them and to prove his worth. Not only to them, but to his subjects and to himself. "Come on." He led them through the somewhat hazardous amount of over growth.

Just as they were getting close to the castle…

"Mystic Sonia! Watch out!" The commander had grabbed a tree branch using it like a sword, like Lin Chung sometimes uses his bamboo staff. He was using it to ward off three black and white striped monkeys, as soon as they saw the commander with the branch, they charged at him brandishing iron bars.

The battle looked like a four way sword match. The commander was in a tough situation. One of the monkeys knocked the branch out of his hand, the bar hit his head and it began to crack as and other two jumped at him. Then a white ball rolled/jumped in front of the commander shielding him from the monkeys. When it stopped spinning, it began to uncurl and they all gasped as they saw what the shape really was.

"It's a monkey!"

"It can't be!" Commander gasped "Is it really you?" He asked as the monkey turned towards him a smirk on it's face.

* * *

What is going to happen now? Who is this strange monkey the Commander knows? Find out next time on Monkey Castle!


	2. Ariana part 1

"_Come light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to blow…" -Crush 40_

"_It's a monkey!"_

"_It can't be!" Commander gasped "Is it really you?" He asked as the monkey turned towards him._

_What is going to happen now? Who is this strange monkey the Commander knows? Find out now on Monkey Castle!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The white monkey smirked and nodded at him as it turned towards him. The striped monkeys charged again as the white monkey moved to its feet. Then, a hand flew down and grabbed the striped monkeys as well as the white monkey. It was Bear-stomp and High-Roller

"NO!" The commander yelled as he jumped onto a tree branch and used it like spring and connected his feet to Bear-stomp's face. The bear was so surprised that it dropped the white monkey onto Ape Trully and they fell onto the ground.

A larger crack appeared on Ape Trully's skull and the monkey whimpered in pain, he may not have felt the crack, but he had a splitting headache. The white monkey helped him to his feet and held him up. As High-Roller called down to them from Bear-stomps shoulder.

"We will release the humans and tree swinging swine if Big Green can beat us a Folk Game Competition!" He yelled down to the Air Force, First Squad and the monkey. "Come to East Citadel at twilight!"

"We will be there!" The commander yelled up to the bear and man as they flew towards Bear Castle.

"So… What's your name?" Sonia asked the white monkey. Jumpy began to chatter at the monkey.

"I speak human." The white monkey said helping the commander balance.

"Oh…sorry. Didn't know…" The rabbit said. "What your name?"

"You first…" She said crossly.

"I am Mystic Sonia." replied a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, a gray dress and a pink hat that cooed. "And this is Yaksha." She replied, pointing to the hat, it cooed even more. They shook hands

"I am Mighty Ray!" Said a short tan man who jumped up at the chance for the attention "But everyone calls me Mr. Comedy!" They shook hands but were abruptly interrupted by Jumpy.

"No… we… don't…" The white rabbit replied. "Me called Jumpy Ghostface…" The white monkey shook Jumpy's ear…

"Stay still, I most get this exactly right." Lin Chung said as she tried to move.

"That's Lin Chung, or as we call him, Mr. Drawing Obsession. What's your name?" Sonia asked

"My name is Ariana. I am the 33rd monkey king's twin sister. As well as the fourth daughter born to the descendants of the first monkey king." She said as Lin Chung finished

"Wow, so that's a lot of pressure, huh?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah."

"Must be more then that. I heard from Baboon King that the monkey king ran away as the war started." Mighty Ray said, obviously not thinking.

"MY BROTHER _DID NOT_ RUN AWAY!" Ariana roared, letting go of the commander, who fell to the ground because of vertigo. "He's-" She stopped herself from saying _"He's right here!"_ That would have compromised her brothers identity.

"I don't think he meant it like that." Sonia said putting a hand on Ariana's shoulder. "If he's related to you, he might be trying to stop the war or to get some of your animal friends to help."

"Right. That sounds like the thing he would do from what Parrot King told me." Commander Ape Trully said "He used to be in his class." _Oh sweet banana cream pie with sprinkles!_

"_We should be getting back to Big Green. Look!" Lin Chung said, the sun was sinking._

"_When we get there, gather all of the kings and queens then we shall head to East Citadel!" The commander said as _


	3. Folk Came Competition

"Attention Big Green, we must head to East Citadel to release the humans and monkeys from High-Roller's clutches." Exclaimed the box-headed man(-monkey) once they had gotten to Big Green's concert hall.

"No time to lose!" Cheetah king exclaimed as he and his wife sped off to find Lin Chung.

"Let's move!" Alpha Girl said to her squad. They moved to the Turtle Tank resting area with everyone else who could not move over water.

"Yeah!" Mighty Ray exclaimed as he looked around. All of the royalties that Big Green had befriended had some to help them save the humans and monkeys.

Ape Trully had jumped onto Manos'(1) plane. Ariana had jumped onto Rosefinch's plane.

"Get ready! FIRE!" Master Chou said.

Everyone moved at the same time. There was a massive movement to East Citadel, the Air Force made it there first. Once they landed, Ariana and Ape Trully fell to the ground, rejoicing the fact that they had solid ground beneath their feet again. Lin Chung and the cheetahs got there second.

Everyone else got there shortly afterwards.

"Quick and cute turtles, we will call you when the fight is over, go back to Big Green and rest. You have all earned it." Ape Trully said to the turtles who had left, happy to have been given the right to do so. Turtle King however, had stayed.

The disguised monkey faced High-Roller from across the stadium, hatred and anger, from what had happened to his and Ariana's parents boiled and fizzed inside of him like soda in a glass bottle. Ready to explode.

"Hello Big Green. As you know, today we will be playing for all who live in Monkey Castle. If you win, I release the captives and if I lose," He looked around and spotted Ape Trully's gaze of anger flicker to fear and then back again, remembering a red monkey do that years before.

"The Commander has to tell his soldiers a secret, one that he has never told anyone! What really happened at Monkey Castle all those years ago!" The evil little man laughed.

The disguised monkey face of rage flickered to pure terror in an instant. He shook it off. He would _not_ lose. He _would_ win.

"There are four stages to this challenge, all of them are so easy a monkey could do them." Ariana screeched and Ape Trully, inside of the box, bit his lip. "We will not be using dice to determine who play, the challenger must step up and face me, so who is going to play me then?" To everyone's surprise, Ape Tully stepped up.

"I will face you." The commander said, all of his soldiers had gasped. They had never thought he would dream of doing that.

"Okay _Commander Ape Trully…" High Roller said tearing off his clothes to reveal a red jumpsuit with a gold dragon on it._

"_The first challenge is Tree Climbing!" Sparky White said. Two trees, at least 100ft to 150ft tall came out of nowhere. "You must climb up to the top of the tree and grab the bunch of banana's at the top. After you have done that, you must ring the gong to signify the end of the challenge."_

"_On you mark," the white zebra said_

"_Get set," the black zebra said, High Roller jogged to the tree, the commander smirked under his box-head._

"_GO!" The zebra's said. High Roller was one third up his tree when the commander zoomed up his tree, faster then one could say 'banana', making him look like the cheetah's when they run(2), grabbed his bunch first, his climbed down head first. He rang the gong and did his monkey victory dance. He stopped when he realized everyone was watching._

"_First round goes to Ape Trully! The Commander of Big Green." The zebra brothers yelled._

_Read to find out what happens next._

_Mano(1): Member of the Air Force who wears an eye patch._

_Cheetah(2) Because he likes banana's and because he had gotten his father's speedy legs [read my other story How I Became Who I Am for details]_


	4. Folk Game Competition 2

"Yeah!" Big Green yelled in unison. Ariana's yell was especially loud. High-Roller fell off of his tree and onto Ape Trully's bushel of bananas.

"Next is Vine Swinging!" Sparky Black yelled. High-Roller ran and was swinging on a vine and was halfway to the second.

"GO!" The Zebra's exclaimed, Ape Trully moved quickly to the vines and moved faster through them. Everyone's mouth's had fallen to the ground as Ape Trully flew to the vine.

"What the-!" The vine High-Roller was about the take was pulled out of his grasp. He fell onto the stadium's false marble ground. "Ow…" He muttered before getting up. Ape Trully had beaten him _again!_ He growled in anger. _Maybe, just maybe, I can use this to my advantage._

He went over to the zebra's and was whispering to them while the commander was doing another victory dance. The brothers smiled evilly as High-Roller finished telling them the plan.

"We have had a change of course, the next match will be a shuttlecock and rose balancing contest." Sparky white announced that caught everyone's attention.

"Who ever can kick the shuttlecock and balance the pot with the rose on their head longest within a five minute time limit is the winner." Sparky black said as he and his brother placed a flower pot filled with roses on both of their heads and gave the competitors each a shuttlecock.

"GO!" The brothers yelled. The two were off to a good start, it ended shortly when Ape Trully tripped because his tail got wrapped around his legs under his robe.

"Come on Commander!" Parrot King called in encouragement. "We know you can win. You are resourceful in ways that we are not."

"Wise words from a talking toy." Sparky White said

" (Yawn) This contest bores me. Bear-stomp!" The bear ran out to High-Roller. The man jumped up and him and the bear joined making High-Roller look like a scary android. "Now, let's play Monkey-boy!" He said looking at Ape Trully. All of a sudden, bears of every color leapt from the stands, surrounding the other warriors of Big Green. Leaving Ape Trully to deal with High-Roller as the warriors were pinned to the marble ground,watching helplssly. The man then threw a hand at him.

_Oh no! _Ape Trully thought as he jumped out of the way. "Move!" He exclaimed as High-Roller launched an attack at his sister, he pushed he out of the way and Bear-stomp's hand hit the disguised monkey.

Ape Trully hit the wall head first, and his box-like head broke. As he was rebound falling to the marble floor, the head fell off, revealing a monkey's head. The red monkey hit the ground and the force caused the ground to somewhat bury him. He, like hi parents before him, was buried up the his elbows.

"_NO!_" Came Aiana's voice in fear. Tears formed in her eyes as she rushed to her brother. She got to him and the tears fell, fast. "Brother. Don't go." Her voice came out in a low whisper. She placed her head on his flame mark. The monkeys broke out of their cages, freeing their human friends, who all rushed to their fallen king and his sister.

The humans and monkeys that lived in the bounderies of Monkey Castle cried with Ariana, showing the warriors that they all cared for their king.

"HIGH-ROLLER!" Came Lin-Chung's voice in a full roar of fury. He broke out of th grip of the bear that was pinning him to the ground. The others followed his led as he leapt at the man. And by the light of the moon, his shape/shadow resembled that of black panther. He shot all of the bamboo shutes his staff had in it at High-Roller before spinning with it towards him.

High-Roller blocked all of the bamboo shutes but was seperated from Bear-stomp by by the staff.

"Don't just stand ther you brainless donkeys, use your pathic lanterns and attack!" High-Roller screamed at the Zebra Brothers as he was getting to his feet.

"No." Spary White said a he and his brother crossed their arms.

"_WHAT?_" High-Roller screamed.

"He was our _friend_!" Sparky White yelled

"And you... You..." Sparky Black couldn't bring himself to say it.

High-Roller screamed in irritation. "Yes! I admit it! I killed that stupid spotted monkey and his over-protective wife!" He shrieked "So wha-"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ariana screamed in fury. She was running at High-Roller as Mystic Sonia stopped her. She hugged Ariana as tears fell off of her face. The monkeys of the castle were fighting as the humans were tossing the cheetah's shuttlecocks to kick at the bears, distracting them from what was happening only feet away.

"It's all going to be okay. He's not worth it. He's never been worth it." Sonia said as she too was crying. "He was imortant to everyone in one way or another."

"He was my bother. My best friend." She cried "I want to go too. To join him and our parents." She collapsed in tears as one last cannon blast wa fired. One that would instantly end the battle...

* * *

What happens next, well, read to find out.


	5. Epilouge

_I'm sorry Mother, Father, and…_ Ariana thought as she and Sonia braced themselves for the attack, but it never came.

"Commander!" Sonia called as she looked in front of her. "Wait, who are you?" She asked the odd monkey.

"There should be no more fighting." The monkey said as they heard the cannon ball explode. "I kicked three shuttlecocks at it. Was it overkill?" It's voice was deep. That caused Ariana to open her eyes as Sonia ran back the her squad.

_No. This can __not__ be happening…_ She thought _There's no way it's…_ She looked up "Father!" She sprang to her feet and hugged him

"_NO_!" Screeched High-Roller. "Your supposed to be _dead_!" He roared as the fighting around them all had stopped.

"It's _him_!" The humans from Monkey Castle murmured. "The 32nd Monkey King!" "It's Cheetah-Legs!"

"That's where you went _wrong_." A female voice said to Ariana's left

"Mother!" She exclaimed rushing to hug her as well.

"Where you went wrong was that our children would defend one another until we returned."

"Oh really? Where _I_ went wrong? Your _son_ pushed his _sister _out of the way of my bodyguard's attack. So _who_ went wrong?"

Ariana's bottom lip trembled. It was true. He pushed her out of the way. He suffered the attack, not her. She then thought of something.

"Your wrong."

"_ENOUGH!_" High-Roller screeched again. He was becoming furious. "He was nowhere near as great as _I_."

"No." Ariana exclaimed "My brother was _two_ times better then you! He was better at _everything_! He was what made everyday of all of our lives worth living. He made us squeeze every last drop from our everyday lives. He may not have been human, but _he_ was better then _you_." Her voice was shaky. She was near tearful. She took a breath and continued "A better leader. A better man." She took another deep breath.

"He was an _animal_!" High-Roller screamed in fury.

"He was _three_ times the man you are!" Ariana yelled back. Everyone let out yells of agreement.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!"_ High-Roller screamed again. He fired a canon ball at the monkeys. Cheetah-Legs shielded Ariana and Rose.

"_NO_!" Yelled a familiar voice that sparked hope. They all looked up to see a red shape jump up to the canon ball and smack it so hard it broke.

"Ape!" Ariana and her parents yelled together. High-Roller was really shocked.

"No… NO! Your supposed to be _dead_!" He roared.

In front of them was Ape Trully. He was not buried by rubble, he was upright. The only change was that his flame had become bigger and brighter. His fur had become a lighter shade of red, causing him to sparkle as the sun began to rise.

"You were wrong." He said "As long as there is kindness in the world, _I_ will _never_ die. None of us will. We will keep fighting. There is no amount of evil in this world that will make us stop fighting."

"Oh really? Well, look around monkey boy, my army out-numbers yours." High-Roller said. He sounded cocky.

"Don't be so sure." A voice behind Lin Chung said. The shadow of a cat forced all of them, except for the man, to jump.

"Who are you?" High-Roller asked as the cat stepped from Lin Chung's shadow.

"High-Roller, meet my father." The man said. The cat smiled while nodding in acknowledgement to Lin Chung's words. "The all powerful king of panthers."

"Will, that explains so much." Mighty Ray said. The Big Green fighters nodded.

"It does not matter, just one will not turn the tide of this battle."

"Oh, _he_ is not the only one joining the party." A voice said. Everyone looked at the stands, monkeys, precisely thirty-one of them were standing along the edges. They each had different coats of fur, except for one, he had the same color of fur and the same flame mark as Ape Trully, except his was the length Ape Trully's was.

"It's the 1st monkey king!"

"Ape Trully, it is your call." The red monkey said

"Okay then, Second, Fifth, Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh monkey kings, attack the bears." The monkeys moved according to their command and number. "Third, Four, Sixth, Seventh and Eighth, form a perimeter." The others moved as well, to everyone else, it looked like Ape Trully was ordering giant Chess pieces across a board. "First monkey king, I require your assistance. The rest of you, move!"

The monkeys moved together and the battle raged on, even Ape Trully's family got in on the action, Ariana, however, stayed by her brother. The center of the ring was where there was not action. Just Ape Trully, the first Monkey King, Ariana, Bear-stomp and High-Roller were just standing there.

"You first." High-Roller said to Ariana, who backed up due to Bear-stomp's sudden roar/growl, forcing the first Monkey King to strike. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know is _rude_ to take a ladies turn in a game?" He replied before meeting the monkey king in the center of their concluded battling ring.

Bear-stomp and Ape Trully met as the bear tried to help High-Roller. His flame engulfed him like an actual fire, a white fire with his shape outlined in red, making the battle stop once more.

"Ariana." Came the First Monkey King's voice. "You are the only one that can calm him down. But you'll need this." There was a flash of red light and then Ariana had the same flame mark as her brother, but her's was red. Her facial markings were the same, except for they too were red. "Go! You must act fast, before his flame turns him into a demon!"

Ariana forced her flame to burn, consuming her in a red fire outlining her shape in white, allowing her to get close to her brother. _I hope this works!_ When the two flames merged, there was a flash, a very bright and blinding white flash. Consuming everything except for the two figures in the center.

**Inside the flash…**

"Ariana!" Ape Trully yelled running to his sister. She felt him hug her tightly "I am so sorry." He added as a tear fell off of his face and onto the ground, making an echoing splash around them.

"Sorry? What for?" She asked as her brother pulled himself away from her and turned away.

"That I made you cry." He said

"It's okay." She said "You didn't mean to. You were just protecting me. And for that, I am honored to call you my twin brother." She added as her twin turned back to face her, tears of a pure soul falling from his eyes.

"It's just that, after Bear-stomp hit me, you know, when I was in this weird comatose. I thought 'This is it. I guess I can't say good-bye after all.' And then I thought that mother and father would be furious, but, then, I met the first monkey king. He showed me the way back." He paused and laughed. "I guess you could say I was lucky."

"Bro, we still need you." She said "Everyone, especially me, mother and father need you."

"Right. Now, let's go and help them." They linked their hands and felt themselves spiraling towards the false marble ground.

Their feet touched the solid, cold and fake ground and they released each others hands. Their parents were moving towards High-Roller, who was panicking. He did what any honorable (and dishonorable) man would do.

"RETREAT!" He screamed as Rose was shooting thorns at him from her hand. All of his forces were moving back to their castles.

All of the fighters from Big Green, Monkey Castle, the zebra brothers, Panther King and the monkey twins cheered along with their parents and the other thirty-one monkey kings.

"Ape Trully, Ariana, Rose and Cheetah-Legs." The first monkey king called to them. They scampered forward as the other thirty-one kings vanished. "Rose, Cheetah-Legs, your lives ended too fast and too soon. You may stay among the living for as long as you like." The two adult monkeys cheered. "Now, if you do not mind, I would like a word with your son and daughter."

The parents nodded, making the twins nervous and curious at the same time. He motioned his head to a spot, some fifty meters away. The two monkeys followed him.

"I heard everything that happened while the two of you were in the Go-Between." He said. As the twins opened their mouths, he added, "That was some pretty sad stuff you two were talking about. I heard it through the flame patterns. I understand if you two have more questions, but just let me say this because I have a limited amount of time to say it."

He took a breath "Ape, the reason you were in the comatose is because you were questioning whether you should stay or move on. _Do not_ interrupt," The twins shut their mouths "You chose to stay. You proved you are worthy of the title Monkey King.

"Anyways, you two are very gifted monkeys who know what is right from what is wrong. Especially you, Ape Trully, And for that, I am proud, no, honored to call you my thirty-third son." Ape Trully had begun to bow. "You bow to no one."

The First Monkey King bowed, and, as if through some connection through their minds, everyone else bowed to Ape Trully, even his family. They began chanting his name in their own languages. Making him smile, he had half-forgotten why he had formed Big Green.

It was not only to make peace between animals and humans, but to prove he was a king. Another reason was so his sister would not have to live in his shadow. When everyone was on their feet, Panther King made an announcement as the first Monkey King was vanishing.

"I would be honored to join Big Green." He said "And work beside humans who show such excellent skills." Lin-Chung jumped onto the big cat and rubbed his black fur covered head.

"My brother and I would like to join Big Green." Spark White said

"For real this time." Came his brothers voice.

"Wonder-" Ape Trully was cut off by Alpha-Girl

"I don't see why you would want to follow a monkey!" Alpha-Girl exclaimed. The humans on her squad nodded "If anything, animals should follow humans!"

"Yeah!" They replied.

"What was that?" Golden-Eye Husky replied, sounding angry

"We are so out of here!" Alpha-Girl said. Kowloon, Hurricane Lee and Archer Lee left the stadium. Nobody seemed to care as Golden-Eye chased them shooting fire from his mouth.

"Any chance it could be a brother-sister thing?" Ariana asked.

"Let's make it a family affair." Cheetah-Legs said. He turned to his subjects. "Can all of you live in peace during our absence?"

All of their subjects nodded.

"Excellent. We shall be checking up on you regularly." He said. Ape Trully summoned the turtles and Lin-Chung told them to take the humans and monkeys back to their castle.

All of the fighters were exhausted by the time they arrived at Big Green. Ape Trully showed the new arrivals to their rooms, Ariana clinging onto his tail the whole time, and then walked to his room.

"I know you don't like new places, but why not stay with mom and dad?" Ape Trully wondered as he opened the door to his room.

"I figure we can catch up." Ariana said before letting go of her brothers tail. She then sat on her brothers bed.

"I guess." He said removing his umbrella/antenna hat and placing it on the bed-side table. He then looked at his sister. She had fallen asleep on his bed. _Or not. _He thought getting a hammock set-up for himself. He walked over to his sister and pulled the blanket over her. "Sweet dreams Ari." He whispered in her ear.

As he was walking to his hammock, he heard her whisper, "Sleep time Ape." Making him smile to himself as her got onto his hammock. And for the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy.

* * *

That's the end of the story folks. I appreciate all of you who reveiwed my story. Thank-you and I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all.

For my other story, How I Became Who I Am, I am taking requests for it, just put t in the review section for either story and if you havequestins, don't hesitate to ask. So don't be shy, I'm not going to bite.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
